


Their Own Private Peace

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Horstebert, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Scarlet motif, Suicide Attempt, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: And then, casually and almost like incidentally, the french officer puts his hand on their Oberleutnant’s knee. As simply as that. And lets his hand there. And the Oberleutnant doesn't react at all. But there will be repercussions of the graver sort for this behaviour.
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Their Own Private Peace

And then, casually and almost like incidentally, the french officer puts his hand on their Oberleutnant’s knee. As simply as that. And lets his hand there. And the Oberleutnant doesn't react at all. But the Scotsman looks very puzzled and looks them both over. Jörg is watching the developing situation very carefully.

They’re in the middle of another wonderful soccer play, this time the French against the Scotsmen and Lt. Gordon Mackenzie gets twitchy.  
  
"What's happening? What is he doing there?"  
  
"Who is doing what?" asks Horstmayer sitting beside him and watching, apparently attentively, the game.  
  
Gordon looks over at Audebert. And the French turns red and looks ahead.  
  
"What's going on here?" Gordon is persistant.  
  
"Where's what going on?" asks the Frenchman. "There's nothing going on here, but your boys are losing."  
  
For a while they all watch the game.  
  
Then a german soldier shows up, scowls at Audebert and says something in German.  
  
„Herr Oberleutnant, brauchen Sie Hilfe?“

Gordon understands the last word. “Hilfe” means help. So they are worried. And he's also worried because a Christmas peace is one thing, but this is a completely different caliber of trouble on the horizon.  
  
Horstmayer says something in French without taking his eyes off his soldier and Audebert slowly pulls his hand away.

*

"We need to talk very urgently," Gordon says on the evening of the same day.

They move away from the trenches to be alone. "This has to stop, whatever it is," says the Scotsman, pointing at both officers in turn and feeling like a schoolmaster who reprimands his students for inappropriate behavior. But they are grown men and they are in the middle of a war. A simple hit on the hand with the “moral” ruler can quickly become fatal for one of them.  
  
Audebert looks at him briefly and turns away as if ashamed. The German acts very different and looks him straight and challenging in the eyes. "What exactly do you mean by that?" "Now stop playing games with me," Gordon becomes angry, "this is very serious. This, this, whatever that is, has to stop immediately and ... “ Audebert interrupts him harsh. "It's too late for that and you shouldn't stick your nose into anything that doesn't concern you ..." "It does concern me, it affects us all," Gordon has started to scream. The whole thing ends in a scuffle between the Scot and the French until Horstmayer decides to intervene.

*

It's actually way too late, Gordon seeing the desaster unfolding with his own eyes the next day.

  
It’s broad daylight and they are standing in the middle of no man’s land facing each other and there is a kind of tension between them that is about to tip over. The German clasps Audebert’s hanging down left hand tightly with both of his hands. And then the Oberleutnant initiates the "combat action" by gently and softly placing his left hand on the cheek of the Frenchman without letting go of his other hand and kissing him. At first Audebert does not react, but then, at first hesitantly, then passionately, he returns the kiss. They kiss for a longer while. And then they come apart, breathing heavily.  
  
"What a bloody menace," Gordon thinks. "It won't end well."

*

And he is at least partially right.  
  
The animosities between his people and the French and Germans are increasing. Except that this time it is not ordered from above, but it arises from the situation, some of the soldiers believing that this is worse than fraternization and the other half is convinced that the Frenchman is imposing himself upon the German or vice versa. The Germans want to protect their Oberleutnant and the French believe the German deserves the worse treatment possible and should learn his place. Lying with his legs spread wide below the french officer, where he belongs. And the Germans say, it’s the other way round and then you can treat your bleeding lieutenant when ours is done with him. This goes on and on and the Scots are standing right in the middle of the conflict.  
  
Nobody asks Audebert or Horstmayer what they think. Nobody wants to ask them because they would dislike the answer.

*

"Mon lieutenant," says Ponchel very quietly while he cuts Audebert’s hair yet again, "it is not good what you do."  
  
"Ponchel, I ..."  
  
"I understand you, mon lieutenant, but what you and the german officer do is not allowed. It’s forbidden." Ponchel's voice is thick and he sniffs several times. He loves his lieutenant. He wants him to be happy, but this kind of liason is impossible and could have gravely consequences.

*

"They tell me that I'm not a true Frenchman and a patriot because I'm infatuated with you. That I have stained my honour and the only way I should deal with the situation is a bullet or a knife - only your death can wash it clean. "  
  
Horstmayer closes his eyes briefly and squeezes Camille’s hand. It hurts him in his very soul to listen to him saying this and to see Camille’s suffering. “Today someone told me that I am probably less german and more jewish because I disrespect the Kaiser by being with you. That I don't deserve the Iron Cross. I can't take it anymore, beloved."

*

“I think it should happen slowly so that we have time for each other and also time for reflection and to think things over. And a shot could attract someone.” Horstmayer nods. He sees it the same way. It will happen tomorrow night. The barn behind the trenches is the ideal place for this. "I hope God forgives us what we're about to do," says Karl and Camille looks at him with tears in his eyes. “We will be free on the Other Side and will be able to do what our hearts long for. God is love.” And the Frenchman nods in agreement.

*

"This is the last bottle of champagne that I have left," says Audebert. They both drink each a large sip.  
  
"Let me go first," says Horstmayer, taking off his coat and jacket. The cuts that he makes are going from the inner elbow down to the wrist. On both arms. Tears run down Camille's cheeks as he watches him. "Why does it have to end like this? Why didn't they leave us in peace? Mon Dieu, why?"  
  
A little later they sit together leaning against a straw bale, Camille has put his arm around his lover and they are holding hands. Their blood intermingles. There is so much of it.  
  
Everything is getting dark. Audebert is aware of his heartbeat and how it slows down. Karl’s beloved head rests on his shoulder and gets heavier and heavier each minute. There is not much time left. "Camille, you have been the love of my life," says the German, slurred and soft.

*

*

*

He feels movement. Unfamiliar voices are around him. But all is well tells him his instinct because the hands that touch him are gentle and caring. He would like to open his eyes to see where he is and if Camille is fine, but his eyelids are very heavy and then he falls back into the darkness. Everything goes quiet again.

*

"No, leave him here. We'll leave both of them here for now. You know that the last time we tried to separate and move them to other beds, we almost lost the young Oberleutnant. That must not happen again. He is very fragile in the first few weeks of pregnancy and Doctor Deschamps will pull the wool over our eyes if we ignore the instructions. And besides, we make ourselves punishable by law and as we are a renowned hospital may God have mercy on us if we cause a miscarriage or do something else to the german officer. General Audebert visits today to check on his son. We don't want to experience any nasty surprises there. ”  
  
"What happens to the prisoner of war later?"  
  
"Try to treat him with a little bit more respect, will you? He’s a _Scarlet_ and not simply a POW. That’s the general’s and the lieutenant’s decision, but his status will make him have to live in the household of his child’s father. He and the unborn child are too precious to risk their lives and one would do so by a separation. ”

*

"I have to go back to the front," says Camille Audebert. It is 2 months later and they are sitting in the spacious living room of their house in Paris. 3 pairs of eyes look at him with deep concern. The fourth pair of eyes is too young to understand that Papa has to go back to the horrible war.  
  
"That's the destiny of the soldier, son, but at least I can assure you that you will go back to a quiet section of the front. I have done everything humanly possible to make sure of it and although the Headquarters believes you have to go back, you'll be back in a few weeks. If everything works well, the papers that will free you from duty will be there quickly. They won't dare to risk your life, not if Karl’s and your childs life depends on it. You should not underestimate his importance as a _Scarlet_. Me and Doctor Deschamps contacted the ministry and the prime minister himself, but as you know, bureaucracy is not always quick. ”

"I really appreciate your efforts, Papa."  
  
Karl nods in agreement looking at him with tears in his eyes.  
  
"And don't worry, darling, we'll take good care of both of them," says Anna Audebert, putting an arm around Horstmayer's shoulders, and the general nods.

*

"Come back to me safely," whispers Horstmayer, who is pressed tightly against him. They are down in the foyer of the house. Camille is already in uniform and saying goodbye to everyone. Karl is the last one left. The car and driver that will take him to the frontline are already waiting outside. The driver goes impatient and honks the horn for the second time. It is still relatively early for this, but Audebert feels the little bump in Karl’s belly as it presses against him. He presses his lips to his beloved’s.  
  
The last thing he sees driving away, is his wife, with their son Henri in her arms, waving and Karl, who is looking at him intently, the scarlet armband marking his status as a _Scarlet_ on his right arm, a hand on his belly.

*

David is born in a hospital in Paris at the end of 1915 with the help of a caesarean section. Several well-known doctors, statesmen and other personalities come to experience the "miracle" that happens here. Camille is present at the birth. The baby is born healthy and screaming loudly and Karl survives the surgery very well. People speak of a miracle that the child survived the suicide attempt back then. Had they both known Horstmayer has this rare condition and that they had created new life, they would never have chosen the option to kill themselves. The French officer who found them, who decided that the seriously injured German should not be given the coup de grace as would have been the usus in such a situation, is celebrated as a hero today.

*

"And that's the story of my family and the background of my birth," David Horstmayer-Audebert tells the reporter. It's december 1965, he's just turned 50. President Charles de Gaulle was also briefly present at the birthday party as were several famous politicians and personalities. "I’ll ask Papa and Dad if they want to speak to you. As you know, both are not the youngest anymore. With their 77 and 82 years and 2 survived and actively fought wars, they are allowed to decline unnecessary tiring activities.” The reporter nods in agreement. That fact he was even allowed to conduct the interview at all, is a small miracle in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> This story grew into something that was not planned at all. It was supposed to be short and funny, but then I had the idea of making it more serious or more realistic because I wondered what the soldier’s reactions would be if Audebert and Horstmayer had actually started an affair. And I knew that this would not be a positive reaction. And then suddenly my idea of the so-called "Scarlets", which was already well developed in daydreams, appeared. Men who have the rare ability to conceive children, so we are essentually talking about mpreg. Who have to wear a special marking on their right upper arm, the scarlet armband. Men that are absolutely precious and very rare. Actually, I only wanted to fully expand this in my "Refugium Reloaded" story, but the idea crept in by itself and didn't want to rest until she became part of this story. I am aware of the fact that the term “Scarlet” is not necessarily well chosen, see “scarlet woman” for a prostitute. But the word got into my head and I can't replace it. At first I thought “Crimson” would also be great, but alas, it doesn't work for me.


End file.
